Unexpected
by WhiteRose1992
Summary: Ron leaves Hermione and she wants him back. Sirius comes up with a plan to help her out.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: This my new story i started working on. I'm pretty sure I know exactly what I want to happen. Please tell me what you think :)_

_I only own the plot, the rest belongs to JK_

He was late. He was always late though. It was Christmas Eve and he had stayed late to help make sure the dragons would be okay during the holidays. His mom would be furious as she was every year. Charlie apparated to the Burrow looking forward to a home cooked meal. He looked at his childhood home; still standing after all it had been through. It was amazing he thought as he looked at it with a mixture of wonder and fondness. As he approached he saw two men standing near the door. Both tall and lean, one had sandy brown hair while the other had black shaggy hair. It looked as though they were having a serious discussion that immediately ended as he walked up.

"Charlie, my boy." Sirius said as he shook his hand.

Charlie," Remus nodded. "How are the dragons?"

"No Remus how are the women?" Sirius said smiling.

"Oh let him be Sirius. He has to get inside before Molly has his head." Remus winked at him.

"Too true." Charlie said as he entered the home. Remus worked in the Department of Mysteries when he wasn't home taking care of Teddy and his five month pregnant wife, Tonks. He and Hermione managed to find a way to bring him back from the veil, which had stopped his aging. While Remus was 44 Sirius was still 38. After being pardoned by the minister of magic, it wasn't long before Sirius was a fixture at all of the family events. Charlie walked in and immediately saw his sister. Ginny ran up and hugged him as hard as she could. She and Harry had gotten married a couple of years after the war ended. A few years later they had James, a Beautiful boy with black messy hair and bright blue eyes, and Ginny started working as a reporter for the Daily Prophet. "Hey Gin." He said as they hugged.

"Oh Charlie, I missed you." As soon as she said his name he felt two little things attack his legs.

"Uncle Charlie! Uncle Charlie!" They both yelled.

"Boys, enough. Let the poor man walk." He heard Tonks yell from the other room. A second later he heard what he had been dreading.

"Charlie Weasley you are late!" His mother yelled as she walked towards him. "Now give your mother a hug."

"Hey mom, I missed you"

"I missed you too Charlie. Everyone's in the living room dear, diners almost done." Molly let him go as she grabbed Ginny and dragged her to the kitchen with her. Charlie walked into the next room and smiled. Teddy and James were playing under the tree while Tonks watched them closely. Harry was on the couch talking to Ron, no doubt about Quidditch. Ron was now the star keeper for the Chudley Cannons. Ginny was currently doing a piece on him. He was always in the papers. Especially a month ago when he proposed to Hermione. Harry was an Auror. Still trying to protect his loved ones like they did for him. Hermione was sitting by Tonks. When she saw Charlie she smiled and he went over and sat by her.

"Let me see it then." Hermione blushed but gave him her hand anyway. The diamond was huge and clear, and the design was awfully complicated. It didn't see like a ring for Hermione but more of a way for Ron to show off how much money he makes. But Charlie kept that to himself. "Very beautiful."

"Why thank you. How are you?" Her voice was happy but her eyes softened. He knew what she meant. He and Hermione wrote to each other every week and she was the only one who knew he was gay. About a week ago his boyfriend, Alex had dumped him.

"I'm doing okay. How's the bookstore." Hermione bought a bookstore last year after she quit her ministry job. Her old job brought nothing but more stories in the papers. She quit in an attempt to get away from that.

"Good, profitable." She said smiling at him.

"You two look cozy." Ron said as he pulled Hermione to her feet and planted a kiss on her lips. Charlie couldn't help but hear the anger in his voice. "Dinner's ready." Charlie got up and went to the kitchen, leaving them in the living room. Everyone was sitting down when Charlie walked in. He went to go sit in the empty seat next to Sirius but was stopped.

"Hermione sits there, sit next to her. Merlin knows she could use a break from Ron." Charlie sat in the other seat next to "Hermione's seat and next to Remus's chair. He was about to ask what Sirius meant but stopped when Ron came in. He glared at Charlie and then moved to sit next to Bill. Hermione came in a few minutes later and sat between him and Sirius.

"Where were you? Charlie asked concerned, she looked as though she had been crying.

"Bathroom."

"You okay Kitten?" Sirius asked glancing at Ron.

"I'm fine Sirius."

"Oh as usual then, not wanting to tell me." Sirius said as sarcasm and anger laced his words.

"Sirius not now please."

"Fine I'll drop it."

Charlie had a feeling that there was trouble in paradise.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: So only that last chapter is going to be from Charlie's point of view. I thought it would be the easiest to get the background information across._

A week later

Hermione walked into her and Ron's apartment after leaving work feeling tired. But she couldn't be tired; she had to get ready for Sirius's party. He wanted to have a big party to ring in the New Year. She walked over to the bedroom and found a note on the door.

"Had to work late. I will meet you there-Ron"

She rolled her eyes and threw the note in the trash. She then went to their bathroom to take a shower. She felt the hot water running over her body and instantly relaxed. She and Ron's relationship had been going south for a while now. She thought it would change when he proposed but it hadn't. It all started after the war. Papers wanted interviews and he gladly went with it. Then after he got a spot on the Chudley Cannons, he was in the papers more. This time though he started getting fan girls. That's when he started ignoring her. He never listened to her, especially in public. He started staying at work later, and they rarely had sex anymore. He was also extremely more possessive. She couldn't even talk to someone of the opposite sex without an interrogation about it. He had even accused her of sleeping with Charlie, his brother, when he visited during Christmas. She still loved him though, and she was determined to make it work.

She stepped out of the shower and walked to the bedroom to get her outfit for the night. Sirius had made it formal dress only. She and Ginny had gone shopping together and found her perfect outfit. Her dress was a pure white A-line with a sweetheart neckline. It had a light blue sash just below the bust. It had embroidered vines coming out from beneath the sash with light blue and silver daisies at the ends. I came down to just above her knee and Ginny had found a pair of open toed black pumps to go with it. Ginny's dress was pale pink with thin spaghetti straps. It flowed down to her knees and had two red ribbons tied around the middle. The lower one had a red bow on it. On the top of the dress and in between the ribbons there were jewels laid out. She paired it with these gold strappy high heels. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had her hair down in soft waves and she thought she looked nice. She grabbed her purse and apparated to the castle.

Sirius was using an old family castle of the coast of Ireland. Apparently his dad bought it for his mistress. Harry was going through the old family records and found it. When Sirius went to meet the woman he found out she was dead. The castle then became inherited by him. According to Harry he was inviting everyone he knew. She walked up to the huge doors which opened for her. She saw Kreacher standing in the hallway, he was directing people to the main ballroom. She walked in and saw a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling with red drapes coming out of it and spreading across the expansive room. There were people everywhere, a huge buffet table was set up in the back. Behind the table were two doors which led out into the gardens. She walked in a little. She saw Ginny talking to Luna off to the right. She started walking towards them when she heard a loud voice. "Hermione come here, I want to introduce you to someone." Sirius yelled across the room to her. She walked over to him and saw he was with an elderly man who looked vaguely familiar to her.

"Good evening Sirius."

"Kitten you look wonderful. This is David Smithson." Sirius smiled as he saw realization dawn on her face.

"The author, oh my, it is a pleasure to meet you sir." Hermione gushed as she shook his hand. "We have all your books in my store, hell I own a personal copy of them all." David smiled at her.

"That's wonderful. Maybe you could send them to me and I could sign them for you." He said still smiling.

"Really that would be great."

"If you will excuse me, I see someone that I need to speak to." Sirius interrupted as he kissed Hermione's hand and walked over to Remus who had just arrived.

"You must be one special girl." David said bringing her attention back to him.

"Excuse me?" She asked a little confused.

"Sirius doesn't normally go to all the trouble to track down someone and owl them fifteen times a day for a straight month just to impress a girl. He must really like you." David said.

"Oh we aren't together, I have a fiancé actually." Hermione said smiling at him.

"Ok." David said as he went to go get himself something to drink. Just then Hermione felt someone grab her arm. She turned and saw Ron.

"We need to talk." He pulled her outside. She could smell the alcohol on him. "Hermione this isn't working." She looked shocked.

"What are you talking about? Where were you? Are you drunk?" Hermione asked starting to get annoyed.

"Yeah I'm fucking drunk." Ron said and he held out his arms "I'm tired of this relationship. You are constantly telling me what to do. You just nag, nag, and nag. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you. You're an unattractive prissy little bookworm and that's all you'll ever be. I'm done Hermione." And with that he walked back inside. She fell to the ground and started crying. A few minutes later she felt a strong arm pulling her up. He guided her through the corner and up the side stairs. Eventually they got to a room. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. He went to leave but she pulled his arm down. He laid down next to her and put his arm around her. She didn't want to be alone tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up to the sun shining on her face. She felt satin sheets underneath her and a big fluffy comforter on top of her. She snuggled even farther into the bed. A few seconds later her brain turned on and she realized she had no idea where she was. Suddenly a replay of the last night's events played through her mind. She looked on the other side of the bed and saw a note.

_Good morning Kitten. I am making breakfast, whenever you are ready to talk just come down._

Hermione groaned as she got out of the heavenly bed and walked to the bathroom. She saw a robe hanging on the door and smiled at Sirius' thoughtfulness. She stepped in the shower and her mind started to wonder. She wondered if anyone found her attractive. What if Ginny didn't really want to be friends with her? Were all of the Sirius' beds that comfy? She stepped out of the shower and cast a drying charm. She put on her robe and walked out of the room. To the right was a giant staircase that she walked down. To her left was the dining room, where Sirius was already sitting. He was reading the Daily Prophet. Every few second he would pick up his tea and sip on it and resume reading. She walked in and sat in the seat next to him. He heard her next to him and threw his paper across the room abruptly. "Hello Kitten."

"What the fuck was that about?" Hermione asked looking at him like he just screamed out the word pants randomly.

"I've no idea to what you are referring to. I made you eggs and bacon." Sirius smiled at her and pointed to her plate. She ran around the table, effectively dodging Sirius on the way, and grabbed the paper. She looked triumphant as she held the paper but her smirk slowly fell as she looked at the front page. It was a picture of Ron in a restaurant with some woman. One second it looked like an innocent meal but the next he reached over and kissed her full on the mouth. Hermione felt her heart shatter as she saw the picture was taken this morning. She sat in the nearest chair. "You can stay at Grimmauld for however long you need sweetheart."

Two Weeks Later

Sirius was Reading in his study when he heard a door slam upstairs. Not just any door, her door. He loved living with her and he would be in denial if he didn't admit he had been harboring feelings for the bookworm for a few years now. He loved the way she would curl up on the couch with a book and read for hours. The way she cooked the muggle way but cleaned with magic. He loved the way she would come home and tell him all about her day in great detail. But there was the hour in the morning that had happened every day these past two weeks. The paper would be delivered, she would see the new picture of Ron and his girlfriend, she would cry for a bit. After that was the worst part. She would get really angry and start slamming the doors and blasting her music. After a while she would calm down and go to work. However today was Monday and she didn't get to go to work. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sirius heard her banging things around in there and got a little nervous. He cautiously put his book down on the end table by his favorite chair and slowly walked to the kitchen. He slowly opened the door to see Hermione standing by a cabinet on the far side of the kitchen. She was taking out plates and smashing them on the wall opposite her. "What's wrong?" He asked as he stepped inside. She glared at him as she magically repaired all the plates and stacked them on the counter next to her. She resumed her target practice.

"Did you really just ask me what's wrong?" She said as she the plate she just threw shattered against the wall.

"Well let's put the plates down for a minute, I'll make you some tea, and we'll talk." Sirius said as he stepped forward to grab the next plate out of her hand. She agreed with tears in her eyes and sat down at the table. Sirius put the kettle on and sat next to her.

"Sirius…I just…I can't…" Hermione sighed.

"You need to stop reading the paper and go out and have fun Hermione. I don't know why you are doing this to yourself…"

"I want him back Sirius. I'm so in love with him, I gave him years of my life, I just can't give up so easily." Sirius sighed. He had a feeling she felt that way. She just couldn't fail at anything. For a split second his mind drifted to where it shouldn't. He shook his head and looked at her.

"I know, I know. Fine you want him back, let me help you."

"Help me? How?" She looked at him with confusion written all over her face. Sirius smirked at her as he began to reveal his plan.

"Well you need to make him jealous."

"Sirius I can't just date a guy if I know I'm going to hurt him." Hermione sighed as she got up to make her tea.

"Which is why you will be dating someone who knows it's a fake relationship. Someone who you trust would never tell anyone. Someone that will absolutely drive Ron crazy."

"Who? Charlie?" Hermione scoffed. Sirius came up to her and looked her right in the eyes while he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Me."

_A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, I love reading them. I thought this chapter would come out later but I found some time this morning before work to write. This week might be tricky though. See I usually work at 3am and I just turned 21 and can now legally drink so my days off no usually consist of going out. But with your guys reviews and my boyfriend nagging at me to write (I love him) I will probably be updating soon anyway :)_


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Hermione was freaking out. She and Sirius were had just apparated to outside the burrow and were currently walking up to the door.

"Well believe it sweetheart. This is step one in the plan." Sirius said to try and calm her down.

"Oh this plan has steps now does it?"

Sirius scoffed "Of course it does, what plan doesn't have steps? Step one: we plant the idea that we are dating in the mind of one Ginny Weasley, reporter for the daily prophet. Step two: we steal the headlines from Ron and whatever her name is. 'Quidditch Star dating Nameless Tart' doesn't even compare to 'War Hero, Gryffindor Goodgirl, and Hogwarts Bookworm dating Gryffindor Playboy, Ex-Convict, Survivor of the Veil, and the last in the line of the Most Noble House of Black'. Hermione don't worry, I'm going to have him begging you on his knees to take you back." Hermione started giggling as they reached the front door. "What's so funny?"

"You really built yourself up there." Hermione fought back another wave of laughter.

"Well it's all true." He said as he knocked. He flashed on of his charming smiles as Molly opened the door. She immediately went to hug Hermione.

"Oh sweetie I'm so glad you came."

"I'm here to Molly." Sirius said as he walked past her and into the burrow.

"Oh, yes, well, you know." She mumbled as she pushed Hermione into the house. "We decided to eat in the backyard, everyone is already out there." Hermione walked through the house and saw that Sirius was waiting at the backdoor for her. He put his hand on his lower back and guided her out the door. Ginny was the first to notice them. She was about to yell something but stopped and gave them a weird look. She shook her head and then waved them over. There was a big picnic table set up under a big white tarp. Ginny and Harry were sitting near the end closest to the door. Next to them sat Ron and Amanda. Arthur sat next to them and Molly had gone to the seat across from him and next to Lupin and Tonks. Tonks had also noticed the new arrivals and had given them an odd look. She then elbowed Lupin in the ribs. He yelped and was going to ask her why she did that but turned and saw Sirius and Hermione. Lupin gave Sirius a cold look. Sirius walked with her to the table. She sat across from Ginny and Sirius sat next to Tonks. Ron had looked up from his conversation with Harry and saw her. A look of shock was on his face before it was replaced with a smug smile as he turned to talk to Amanda. She took one look at Hermione and rolled her eyes. Ginny was smiling at Hermione with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Oh Hermione I missed you so much." Ginny said as she reached across the table and squeezed her hand.

"Me too Ginny." Hermione said as she pulled herself up. Giving herself the needed confidence.

"We have to go out to eat soon. You have to catch me up on what's been happening." She said as she emphasized the last part. They soon started chatting about James and how work was going. Sirius looked over to Lupin.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You know what." Lupin whispered back as he was giving Sirius a stern look. "Sirius we just had this discussion over Christmas."

"Look it's not what you think." Sirius said as he rolled his eyes and turned back to Ginny and Hermione's conversation. Harry looked over to her and smiled.

"We've missed you 'Mione." He said.

"Yes Hermione we all really have." Arthur said from down the table.

"Yes Hermione we have all missed you terribly so." Amanda said, her words laced with sarcasm. Hermione looked up with surprise.

"Excuse me?" She said. Amanda cleared her throat and shook her head. She paused and then laughed a little.

"I'm sorry, It's just I don't understand why you are here. This is a family dinner, is it not?" Amanda said as she looked at Hermione.

"Well I would have to ask you the same question."

"Hermione she is my girlfriend, we broke up so I would also like to question why you are here." Ron said as he looked at her. Amanda gave her a look that said 'I Win.'

"Ronald she is a part of this family whether you date her or not." Molly was yelling at her son but Hermione interrupted by standing up.

"No it's ok Molly, I will leave." She started to walk away and Sirius got up to follow but then she turned around. "Oh and Ronald I actually came as someone's girlfriend," and with that she left the garden. Ginny's eyes widened and she looked immediately at Harry. Amanda laughed.

"Who would date her?" She giggled and turned to Ron.

"Actually I'm dating her, and let me tell you she's completely amazing." Sirius said with a smile as he followed Hermione into the house. He ran to the front door and found she was already halfway to the edge of the Burrow. "Hermione! Wait!" He yelled. She stopped so he could catch up. "Kitten that was amazing, not the subtle hit that I wanted but your way was perfect."

"Oh Sirius she is so vile. How could he even be with her?" She turned to him and he saw she had tears in her eyes. She looked so weak, like the night he had found her outside after Ron broke her heart. So he did the same thing he did that night. He put his arm around her and apparated them both home. She let him take her upstairs and let him lay down next to her.

"Hermione you are an incredible woman, so smart and thoughtful, absolutely gorgeous. I have no idea why Ron is with that ugly petty woman when he had the option of being with someone as fantastic as you. And if it makes you feel better her laugh is horrendous." Hermione laughed and sniffed as her tears were still falling. She couldn't help it. Between Ron and Amanda being so mean to her and Sirius kind words she was emotionally confused. She would figure it out in the morning she decided as she fell asleep next to Sirius' warm body.

A/N: Okay so i made a new tumbler profile just for my fanfiction, i will post when i update my stories and post my favorite fanfictions. Also you can send me links to your fanfictions or your favorite fanfictions as well :)


End file.
